


Wait

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [179]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the battle at Endor's moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

Wedge looked around the table at his friends and fellow pilots. Everyone seemed serious, even Wes, and he knew that they were all preparing themselves for what was to come. It was all they could do now, besides wait for the order to launch that would come in a few hours. “It wouldn’t be a bad idea to get some sleep before the jump to the Endor system.”

Most shook their heads, not even willing to voice a dissent. Hobbie was one of them, but then he shrugged, “I don’t think I could sleep right now, even if it is a good idea.”

“Yeah, you know how Hobbie gets along with good ideas, Wedge. You should have said that it would be a bad idea, not that it wouldn’t.” Wes yelped and started rubbing the back of his head where Hobbie had smacked him.

“I meant that I would rather spend this time with my friends. It sounds like the odds are against us, as usual, and I don’t want to waste these hours alone in my bunk if I could spend it with friends.” Hobbie frowned at Wes, as though daring him to make another comment.

Wes smirked at him and changed the subject though, “So, why is Tycho flying with the A-Wings? Aren’t we good enough for him anymore? And Luke is going to the moon’s surface instead of joining up with us?”

“Luke picked his own assignment. I would love to have him fly with us, but I got the impression that there were Jedi things involved and he needed to take care of those.” Wedge shrugged. “Tycho was requested as a flight leader for the A-Wings. They’d had a lot of losses lately, you know, and they wanted some experienced pilots to take charge. He’ll be out there with us though because his wing is going to pair with us.”

Everyone was quiet for several minutes, playing with the mugs of caf or stabbing at the bits of lunch they were given. Even if there were a few hours before they got to the battle location, they were on alert status and restricted in what they could be doing. The sims were already non-operational while the capital ships prepared for battle. It made the pilots nervous, bored and annoyed. Wedge would have love to get everyone together for a game of sabaac, but no one seemed to be in the mood. Sports were out, as were any other activity that might wear them out physically. Sleeping would have been a good thing for a lot of them since they had been awake for a long time and the rest might help while they were trying to focus on their flying. He didn’t want to make that an order though, so they all stayed seated in the mess, and stared at each other.

Wes sighed again, rolling his eyes, “Oh come on there has to be something better for us to do until we need to get our flight-checks done. I don’t want to sit here and look at your ugly faces until we fly.” Hobbie nudged his shoulder and he nudged back, “I think we should do something fun while we still have the chance.”

“Like what?”

“I’m still thinking.” Wes slumped over the table, leaning on his elbows.


End file.
